Twisted Emotions
by kataangfanfics
Summary: Does Zuko really love Katara? Or Mai? What will Aang do when he hears about the wedding?


It's been almost what feels like forever since Katara had seen Aang. He had to go and see how the fire nation was doing, he had asked her to stay behind with Gran Gran at the Southern water tribe. Katara had been worried for almost 2 months, after Zuko and them had found his mother, Aang stayed with them to make sure that everything was okay. "Gran Gran, I'm so happy that Aang will be coming back soon!" Katara said excitedly "I'm sure you are." Gran Gran said back. Sokka came running into the little water tribe tent, "Katara! Katara!" "What's wrong Sokka?" "It's Aang! He needs help!" "Aang?! Gran Gran I'll be right back." Sokka and Katara both ran as fast as they could to where Appa had landed. Aang was lying on the ground in a blanket. "AANG!" Katara ran and huddled over Aang, "Sokka do you know what happened to Aang?" "No, I was drawing a picture of the family, and our friends. When Appa came, I went over to where he had landed and Aang was in the saddle all cold. So I put him down on the floor next to Appa and got him a blanket. I asked him what happened and he only asked for you. And here we are now." "Thanks Sokka, for getting me." Katara said as he walked back to whatever he was doing, "No problem!" Sokka had yelled as he was running back towards his painting. "Aang, can you speak?" Katara hadn't heard his voice in over 2 months. Aang shuck his head in the answer of "yes", then be began to speak. "Katara, I've missed the sound of your voice, your eyes, everything." Katara blushed, then spoke, "Aang, what happened? Why do you look like this?" "Trust me when I say it wasn't Zuko or Azula,-" Aang was interrupted, "That's good news, they finally don't do anything. If they didn't do it who did?" Aang started to continue where he started, "I got sick-" Interrupted again, "By what?" Continuing to speak he had said "I got sick, because of.." He tried to remember the lie he thought of, yet it didn't come through his mind. "Because of a plant, I touched it and it got me sick." Katara didn't think he was sick though, she knew him long enough that she knew he lied. "Aang I know your lying, I have known you for 3 years now." "Fine, uh.." Aang stuttered, "Aang, you can tell me. I am your girlfriend." Katara shot back nicely. "Fine, Azula had shot fire at me when I was asleep. But don't get mad Katara I'm not that badly hurt, I just got sick from the reaction." "*sigh* Why does she always have to hurt you! There are people that care about you! People that need you! In fact, the whole world needs you. I need you. I can't lose you Aang." Katara said angerly. She started to calm down more, than said " Why did Azula shoot fire at you? Did you do something wrong?" "No, no she was sleep walking, she started to do that ever since her mother returned. But now she is over them. When she first hit me with fire, I was all right. It wasn't that bad, but then I got some kind of reaction during the ride back here. I believe I ate or drank something bad, but it isn't that bad." "Okay, well she didn't hurt you then?" Katara said anxiously, "Katara I promise I am fine, I am just a little sick." Katara sighed and started to speak, "Okay, well let me get you inside where it's warmer." Katara had lifted Aang's left arm over her shoulder and helped him walk inside. As she walked in she started to talk "Gran Gran, could I have some blankets? Aang needs them." As Gran Gran gotten 2 blankets, Katara taken him to where she sleeps so he could rest. Gran Gran put the blankets down aside to him, and turned back to her cooking without saying a word. Aang started to say something to Katara so she leaned in closer, "I should be getting better soon, I was starting to get sick about half way here on Appa. But Azula shot me about 3 weeks ago." Katara thought for a minute, then she started to get angry. "What! She shot you 3 weeks ago! Why didn't you come home to me! I probably could've healed you! And you probably wouldn't have gotten sick! Why didn't you come and see me?" She started to look sad and worried. "Katara, I know I should of came and let you take care of me. But I didn't want you to get mad at Azula or worry about me. At least I am here with you now." Katara had sighed again, "Yes I know but I still would have wanted you to come back to me." "I know, I know. I'm sorry Katara." After a few days had passed Aang was all better and Katara wasn't mad anymore.


End file.
